marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Church of Gibborim Executive Office
|tv series = Runaways}} The Church of Gibborim Executive Office is the main Church of Gibborim facility, located in Los Angeles. History preaching session given by Leslie Dean]] The Church of Gibborim Executives Office was the main facility of the religious group known as the Church of Gibborim. Runaways such as Destiny Gonzalez who were picked up by the members of the Church were taken into this building, where they would fill in intake forms before being given shelter. The building also featured a large hall in which Leslie Dean usually delivered preaching speeches in front of the parishioners. When forced to return into his decrepit condition, Jonah remained in bed in a secret room of the Church of Gibborim Executive Office, which Leslie pretended to be her private meditation room.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Even Frank Dean, Leslie's husband, was not allowed to enter this room.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Dean Family Issues meets with Phil outside the office]] Following a traditional preaching session given by Leslie Dean to the Church of Gibborim parishioners, her daughter Karolina came to see her to ask permission for a school trip, but Leslie refused as she had scheduled an interview for Karolina, causing Karolina to angrily leave. Once Karolina left, Aura and Frances approached Leslie and informed her that Destiny Gonzalez was nowhere to be found in the Church's building. Meanwhile, Frank Dean met with his agent Phil, who had come to the office to inform Frank that he would no longer work for him. waits to be revived]] Later that day, Frank attempted to enter Leslie's private meditation room as he had grown suspicious about all the time Leslie spent in it. However, the door was locked, and Frank was unaware that behind it was the decrepit body of Jonah in the Dematerialization Box, who was in the middle of a revival attempt by PRIDE. Before Frank could break through the door, he was found by Vaughn Kaye, who told Frank that he was not allowed to access the room and escorted Frank out of the Church's office. Failed Rite of Blood Aftermath Due to having witnessed a Rite of Blood involving Destiny Gonzalez with the other Runaways, Karolina Dean went to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office to confirm whether Gonzalez was actually missing. She met with Vaughn Kaye, who told her that he had seen Gonzalez getting into a car, seemingly going to the airport. Karolina and Kaye then stared at a painting of a Being of Light made by David Ellerh, Karolina's grandfather, in which Karolina recognized the colorful aura that she displayed when taking off her Church of Gibborim Bracelet. Feeling awkward due to her sudden silence, Kaye left her alone. Meanwhile, in her private meditation chamber, Leslie Dean struggled to understand why Jonah had not been revived yet, unaware that the sacrifice of Gonzalez had failed. As she exited the room, she was approached by Kaye who told her about Karolina's questions about Gonzalez. Before she could answer, Leslie was called by Tina Minoru, who told Leslie to watch the news. Once in her office, Leslie turned on TV and learned that Gonzalez's body had been washed out on the beach.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny lying in bed with the decrepit Jonah]] Leslie spent most of her time beside Jonah, who was getting sicker than ever before, occasionally lying naked next to him in order to warm him up. As she left the meditation room, she was confronted by her husband Frank Dean, who suspected her to have an affair. However, Leslie convinced him otherwise, pretending that she had been praying in her private room so that Frank could ascend to the rank of Ultra in the Church's hierarchy.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Jonah's Revival revives Jonah]] With PRIDE still lacking a person to sacrifice, Leslie Dean returned beside Jonah in their private room, fearing that he could die soon. However, Geoffrey Wilder was able to abduct a wounded Andre Compton, who was taken by PRIDE to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office. Instead of performing the Rite of Blood in the sacrifice room of the Wilder Mansion, PRIDE conducted the ritual in Jonah's private room. The conversion was successful and Jonah was eventually revived. After ordering everyone else to leave, Leslie returned to Jonah, who told her that he felt perfectly fine.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom is confronted by Leslie Dean in his room]] Leslie later visited Jonah as he prepared to attend a PRIDE gala held at Wizard Headquarters, although Leslie tried to advise him against it.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis In the next day, she also confronted Jonah in the same room for having given Frank Dean Healing Gloves and because of her suspicions that Jonah was undermining her work for the Church of Gibborim, although Jonah told her that PRIDE was the only thing that mattered and that Leslie had to solve the organization's problems. and Vaughn Kaye find David Ellerh's old desk]] As Frank gained more importance in the Church of Gibborim thanks to Jonah, he went into the office's storage room with Vaughn Kaye to find some furniture for his office. Frank notably found David Ellerh's old desk and searched in the drawers, finding a picture of a young Leslie with an adult Jonah.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction PRIDE Meeting holds a PRIDE meeting]] Frank Dean requested to meet Jonah in his private room at the Church of Gibborim Executive Office and alerted him about the Runaways having discovered PRIDE's activities. Therefore, Jonah summoned a PRIDE a meeting in his place and told them that their children knew about the ritualistic sacrifices they had been conducting for years. Jonah then asked PRIDE whether they knew where their children were and sent them out to find them.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Rescue of Karolina Dean Having been captured by Jonah during the Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site, Karolina Dean was taken to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office in Jonah's private room. While she was still unconscious, her parents Leslie and Frank remained at her side until Jonah arrived. Karolina regained consciousness and found Jonah standing beside her, who revealed that he was her biological father. Jonah was later visited by Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder, who requested to see Karolina, but he refused and subtly threatened her, causing the Wilders to angrily leave the office and decide to quit PRIDE as well. The Runaways, who had escaped the PRIDE Construction Site thanks to Karolina's self-sacrifice, refused to give up on their friend. Chase Stein and Molly Hernandez, posing as typical lost teenagers picked up by the Church of Gibborim, were taken to the building by Aura and Frances. While filling in their intake forms, they were approached by Vaughn Kaye, who took them upstairs to the door of the secret room. Using her superhuman strength, Hernandez broke the door, enabling Stein and Hernandez to find and rescue Karolina. The trio then made their way through the building until they encountered Aura and Frances. Although Karolina pretended that she was simply showing around the place to her friends, Aura and Frances called the security, forcing the Runaways to flee. They hid behind a wall and managed to avoid their followers. Using the X-Ray Specs to see through the walls, Stein spotted Jonah as a bright presence going downstairs. Eventually, the Runaways were able to escape thanks to a van stolen by Alex Wilder on the office' parking lot.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Jonah's Secrets keeps Victor Stein in a Healing Algorithm]] As Leslie Dean focused on the search for her daughter Karolina, the building was mostly controlled by Jonah and Leslie's husband Frank. Jonah used a secret room to keep Victor Stein's body in a Healing Algorithm of his own design, planning to only release him after Victor would have designed a new Dematerialization Box.Runaways: 2.01: Gimmie Shelter Jonah had Janet Stein come the building to hand over his notes, and consented to show her husband to her.Runaways: 2.02: Radio On builds a new Dematerialization Box]] Jonah never mentioned to anyone else that he kept Victor in the building, neither to Frank nor to Leslie when she came to the executive office to confront Frank about the fact that he had taken leadership of the Church of Gibborim from her. However, due to Victor being barely helpful, Jonah had Janet come back to the executive office and accepted that she entered the algorithm's simulation to convince her husband to collaborate with Jonah.Runaways: 2.03: Double Zeros Thanks to this, Jonah was able to build a new Dematerialization Box in the secret room.Runaways: 2.04: Old School reveals his secret to Frank Dean]] Since Jonah was running out of time, Jonah resolved to reveal part of the truth to Frank. He had him brought in his office by Aura and Frances before taking him into the room where Victor was kept. He then revealed to Frank the Ultra Project which had enabled him to survive and ordered him to find a runaway to be sacrificed. Back in his office, Jonah was confronted by Leslie about the fact that he had secretly been meeting with Karolina and the plans he had for her. is attacked by Robert Minoru]] While Leslie learned about Jonah's latest request from Frank in the executive office's yard, which gave Frank the courage to refuse to comply, Janet returned into the Healing Algorithm to discuss with Victor about what she had found out by decrypting the Abstract. Later, Jonah was once again confronted in his office, this time by Robert Minoru, who had rigged the room with Inhibitor Pods. Minoru nearly killed the truly weakened Jonah, but he was knocked unconscious by Aura and Frances, saving Jonah.Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom returns during a preaching session]] Leslie eventually publicly returned to the Church, joining her husband Frank at the rostrum during a preaching session. This was secretly witnessed by Jonah, who summoned both Frank and Leslie into his office, insisting that the sacrifice had to be carried out but to no avail as both the Deans refused to obey his commands any longer. infiltrate the building]] Later in the afternoon, during a Coruscation ceremony attended by both Frank and Leslie, Jonah brought back the unconscious Geoffrey Wilder, who he had attacked earlier, into his secret room to sacrifice him and restore his body. However, his attempt was thwarted by the Runaways: while Karolina distracted the parishioners by emitting light above the parishioners at the Coruscation ceremony, causing them to believe in a miracle, the other teenagers broke into the room and damaged the Dematerialization Box, saving Wilder. They also found Victor in the Healing Algorithm, but elected to leave him as they did not know how to deactivate the process and feared to do more harm than good.Runaways: 2.06: Bury Another Dean Conflict Leslie Dean went to the Church of Gibborim's office to warn her husband Frank that Jonah wanted to launch a spaceship from the PRIDE Construction Site and that she feared that he would take their daughter Karolina from them. They then encountered Jonah, who left Frank in charge of the preparation for the event. Several armed guards departed from the office in a fleet of vans to reach the dig site, although they were hacked by Alex Wilder who redirected them into the desert. In the same time, Frank was approached by Oscar Gonzalez, who wanted to make the Church accountable for the death of his sister Destiny. Failing to catch Frank's attention the first time, Gonzalez waited in the building's parking lot and cornered Frank there to confront him. However, Frank explained that he had gathered his own evidence on the Ultra Project and suggested going into his office to review it. On the way however, Frank attempted to remove Gonzalez's gun and accidentally shot him.Runaways: 2.07: Last Rites In the aftermath of the Battle at the PRIDE Construction Site which had ended with Jonah's apparent death, Leslie returned into her former office and began gathering various documents and objects to throw them away, as she intended to entirely dismantle the Church. Frank later came into the office as well to tell her about the death of Gonzalez, but upon learning that Leslie wanted to shut down the Church, he decided to use the homicide to his advantage. He thus returned to the parking lot, where Leslie met with Flores to dispose of the body, and took pictures of the meeting he later showed to Aura and Frances, framing Leslie for the murder.Runaways: 2.08: Past Life undergoes a reconditioning]] Unaware of her husband's schemes, Leslie carried on her efforts, throwing many documents in the building's dumpsters. Her husband once again confronted her at the dumpsters but failed to convince her to give up on her plans. She later summoned Aura and Frances into her office to announce her intent, but they stated that they already knew about it and angrily claimed that they would not let her before storming out of the office. Later, Leslie was reluctantly taken by Vaughn Kaye into a reconditioning room. She tried to leave the room, only to find the door locked behind her.Runaways: 2.10: Hostile Takeover However, since the reconditioning did not work, she was ultimately taken out of the Church's office to be led to the Crater.Runaways: 2.11: Last Waltz Other Visitors While her mother Leslie attempted to dismantle the Church of Gibborim, Karolina Dean also briefly came into the Church's building as she was convinced that Jonah had left a message for her. With help from Vaughn Kaye, she managed to enter into Jonah's former office and searched through it, eventually finding a recording device she promptly took with her. Kaye later encountered Xavin in the office' yard shortly after Leslie's departure for the Crater. Disturbed by her questions, Kaye attempted to call the guards on her, only to notice that Xavin had seemingly vanished from the premises. Appearances References Category:Locations Category:Runaways (TV series) Locations Category:Church of Gibborim Facilities